Fixing a Tragedy
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: Devlin and Ken figure out that they’re related when Ken starts developing a power that is decidedly isn’t Tennyson, and Devlin starts morphing into aliens he’s never met. Can the two boys figure out the terrible tragedy that has befallen their family?
1. Chapter 1

Fire: Well I have decided that until my peanut gallery has calmed down I'll be sticking to the shorter stuff... Like Wonton.

Ice: I didn't know you liked her that way?*Tilts head*

Fire: It was an insult.

Randa: Now this is a new area we're getting into, so forgive us if things are a little wonky.

Fire: Also note that I haven't seen the Ben 10K episode in a while so some things might be a little off.

Wonton: M'not short.

Fire: You just keep thinking that. Don't you have a job to do?

Wonton: *Glares* Disclamer: We do not own Ben 10 or Alien Force we are not selling this, or getting any money for it so you can just shove you're lawsuits up your asses.

* * *

"Now remember, this is only a prototype, we can only guarantee you carrying one safely." The Doctor reinformed the two young men in front of him.

"We understand. We're happy to test this out, a child is something we really want. Even if it's only one." Green eyes shined brightly as they moved up to connect with dark obsidian, which were filled with adoration for the man on the hospital bed.

"Just take it slow, no penetration for Mr. Tennyson for the next few weeks, if you really need to I suggest switching rolls." Dark eyes sparkled with amusement.

"No worries there sir."

----- 8 months later-----

A man stood in the kitchen in front of the stove making something. A protruding belly at first glance made the man seem fat but a closer look told a story of a form mainly seen in a pregnant woman around six months. He hummed a gentle tune to himself and his bump as he moved about the kitchen. The brunette man had never been much for domestic things, but as he was confined to maternity leave he'd taken to doing such things like cooking, cleaning, and shopping to consume his time while he could still move well enough.

He heard the front door opening and closing the smile on the man's face grew. He worked on the last touches to their dinner while the shuffling in the hall could be heard as his lover put his stuff away and took off his shoes. The man was getting out the plates when two long arms reached over his head to grab two glasses. He smiled even brighter when a soft kiss was pressed to his cheek.

"How was your day?" The brunette asked.

"Tiring, but it made me all the more ready to come home and see you and Chicky." A bump against a recently placed hand on his smaller lover's waist was the greeting the dark haired man got from the temporary resident inside his lover.

"Chicky says hello too." the brunette replied as he tried to sooth the suddenly acrobatic child inside him and turned around in his lover's arms. The taller man kneeled down to place a kiss to his lover's baby bump.

"I love you Chicky."

----- Three months later-----

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor congratulated with a smile. He place the babe in the brunette man's arms. Green eyes watered as he stared down at the black tufted head of his little boy.

"Welcome little Chicky." The boy's first cries had even sounded like the hiccups he'd gotten when he was around three months. A flash startled the man to look up and he saw his fiery haired cousin with a camera in hand and his grandpa over her shoulder taking video footage.

"So what are you gonna call the little tyke, or are you just going to keep calling the poor kid Chicky." She asked.

"His daddy and I named him Devlin, Devlin Christian Tennyson." He stated.

"Speaking of his daddy, where is the brute." She asked affectionately.

"One of his trade routes was ambushed about a week ago and he had to go out with the clean up, he's supposed to be back tomorrow." The man's eyes held a disappointed light to them, but it disappeared when he looked back at his son.

* * *

A shifting of sheets and small groans and moans could be heard. Accompanied by harsh breathing the only other sound that could be heard was the sound of the city around them. A rather loud shout came from one of the two men on the bed was followed shortly by a shushing noise.

"You'll wake Chicky up with you...Annnnn" The smaller man cut himself off with a quiet moan.

"Sorry, sorry." the larger man grumbled. He only had this last night before having to go back out on clean-up after being home with his lover and four month old child. He was going to take all he could get.

* * *

"Ben you need to tell Kevin!" The red-head's words were near frantic with fear.

"Gwen, I can't!" An equally distress brunette replied from the couch. "Things are getting messier out there and he can't get distracted by this."

The red head looked despairingly at the brunette. "Ben we don't know when," The _or if_ was left hanging in the air. "Kevin is coming home. Do you want him to come home in ten months to find you not there to greet him and not know why?"

"Please Gwen, I'll be fine." Toxic green eyes pleaded with identical eyes. "We can call him if things get particularly ominous. He's got enough pressure."

Green eyes were troubled as she agreed. "Fine." It had been two months since they had seen the bulkier man, and the fiery haired woman was scared for her cousin and her friend.

* * *

Five months after the harsh reality of being alone with a second child, a brown haired man stood in the kitchen washing dishes in the sink of his cousin's kitchen while keeping an ear out for his one year old. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was a slightly sick shade of pale from not getting enough sleep: His implanted organs wouldn't stop shifting, the baby had a rough kick, was a lot more energetic than it's brother, he was over emotionally stressed with his ever absent lover, and the right hormones weren't passing through his system. Over all the man wasn't doing well and that day's party for his elder son didn't ease the man's unrest any.

A small cry from the baby monitor made the man twist for the door. Unfortunately he twisted too sharply and caused his stretched stomach muscles to spasm violently. The baby didn't like that and kicked down harshly on the man's pelvic bone. Both pains sent the man to the ground with a loud cry of his own. His cousin rushed in with a sniffling baby in her arms.

"Ben!" The man had his arms around his stomach and was whimpering, because although the spasms were lessening the baby still wanted to make it known he was uncomfortable with what was happening to him in his tiny world: the baby continued to kick down on the man's Pelvis.

Just when the man thought the spasms were over another one hit him. A warm liquid darkened his pants from the inside. His cousin immediately set the dark haired baby down by his daddy and ran for the phone. The baby touched his daddy's pained face then crawled to touch the bump he so loved to use as a pillow, but when his hands met with the contracting bump a frown marred the baby's chubby face.

"Mana skish" the baby babbled.

* * *

"Bullshit!" The smaller man was startled by his lover's harsh words. "Did you actually think I would buy that, you stupid little whore!"

After three weeks of intensive care for the both of them, the man was able to go home with his tiny baby. His baby had been born a grand total of three pounds eleven ounces and had been stuck quickly in an incubator and respirator to keep the premature baby from dying, or that's what the man had been told when he woke up three days later. The man had died twice on the operating table. And a few days after he and his baby's release he found out his lover was coming home, the brunette was ecstatic. Finally he was going to have everyone together: Him, his lover, his baby, and his infant, everyone.

But he should have known better than to explain to his lover right when he got home. The larger man was tired, emotionally drained, and sore. The brunette knew he should have left it for the morning, when his lover's brain was actually functioning at a normal level.

"Premature babies are in the hospital, and you can't even carry again." The dark haired man was livid. "That's real low Ben, cheating on me not even two months after having Devlin."

The dark haired man left the room, the brunette didn't try to follow. He was trembling, tears in his eyes, but not yet crying. He sat there hoping his lover had just went to their room to cool down, but five minutes later the man back into the living room with an overstuffed bag and a confused looking baby.

"Devlin doesn't need to be raised by a whore." Black eyes glared as he walked out of the apartment.

"Na da! Wama!" The baby cried loudly as the door slammed shut.

_________________

A young long dark haired boy stood in front of a large control panel. He knew what he was supposed to do, but for some reason as he was about to push the button to open the Null Void he got a flash of a pale sickly face with dark rings under the eyes and unhealthy brown hair hanging around the face. Then another flash of the same face, but healthier looking, distraught, and a hand poised, as if wanting to grab out for something. For ten years this images had plagued his mind, especially during the cold nights alone.

He stepped back from the panel. "Sorry Dad, but something's not right. I'm gonna figure it out and fix it, I promise."

He turned around and saw Ben and Ken Tennyson standing behind him. The smaller brunette had his head tilted to the side and a confused look covering his face. The older brunette made him pause for a moment, the man's face was almost identical to the sickly, and distraught faces he remembered from when he was little, but he was sure that face belonged to his mom, not another man.

"I thought you were all set to free your dad?" The smaller brunette questioned.

"I was, but there's something not quite right, something that's bothering me from when I was really little." The long dark haired youth took another confused look at the older brunette, and shook his head, the face was too strong to be the face he remembered, but it still left a nagging feeling in the back of his head. "I should go, sorry for the trouble Mr. Tennyson."

Devlin went to leave, but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him from going. "You can stay with us Devlin."

* * *

"Well Boys, the first two DNA samples you gave me have 17 alleles in common, being that close, and male these two boys are brothers." A stern looking woman informed the two boys in front of her. "They belong to Devlin Christian Tennyson and Kennith Vince Levin. Ages 11 and 10 respectively."

The two boys looked at each other, startled, yet knowing that this was going to be the outcome. The two were brothers and were happy to hear it, but now they had the problem of whose father was actually theirs, because with the number of alleles they had in common, they had to be full brothers.

"The other two samples are their fathers, both having 13 alleles in common with both boys." She stated matter of fact. "Must have been one of the first." She then muttered to herself.

Both boys thanked her, somewhat robotic like as they were shocked that both of the men they saw as fathers were their's. They had gone to the little medical clinic after six months of Devlin living with the brunettes. The tiny brunette had turned his arm into flexible metal and the dark haired youth had morphed into a Necrofrigian. Both had known that the brunette definitely shouldn't have been able to absorb things like that, and the dark haired youth was pretty sure he'd never met a Necrofrigian, let alone touched one.

They stayed in their trance like state until they were near their home, and then grins broke out over their faces. Looking to the other they grinned even larger, and jumped on each other. Hugging, and punching, and just plain old rough housing in their excitement over having a bigger family.

"We're brothers." The dark haired one said bouncing.

"Shit dude! We're brothers, and both of our dads are our dads." The dark haired boy gave the younger an odd look for his word choice. "Sorry, bad habit, don't know where I got it from, but Dad stopped trying to correct me about a year ago."

"Well, I'm not. I think that kinda language is just plain rude, and **I'M** the one that's lived on the streets." The small brunette just rolled his eyes, playfully irritable.

A thought came to the dark haired one. The face he remembered from when he was little, the one he always thought of as his mom, that face was Ben Tennyson. Meaning that the one that had made that pretty face so sad and change, was his dad.

* * *

It was two weeks after coming to the realization that the older brunette was his 'mother', and during that time the boy kept a close eye on the familiar face and found that while it was happy and goofy most of the time a sort a sad, bitter happiness ruled the face when it came to the dark haired boy. He had always known his dad to blow things a little out of proportion, especially when he was tired, but somehow the boy doubted that a man such as the brunette would really be with someone so... well manic.

The dark haired boy knew something had gone horribly wrong, but he really didn't know how to broach the subject with the man. So he did the next best thing, he talked to his brother.

"Something happened to make dad leave." He bluntly stated one night after dinner.

"Brilliant deduction Watson! Did you figure that out all on your own? Or did mommy help you?" The younger's dry sarcastic tone really didn't sit well with the older sibling. "That would explain why one is in the Null Void and the other is on the phone with great grandpa Max."

"Yes, actually, 'Mommy' did help me, indirectly." The dark haired youth's just as dry response startled the younger. "I'm pretty sure Ben was the one that carried us. I'm also pretty sure that Ben wouldn't get down and dirty with a manic criminal."

"But Dad's so big and manly like." The little brunette responded.

"Not always, from what I remember." The green eyed brunette garnered thoughtful look at this statement.

"Well I guess it might be true, Dad only started getting big and buff after taking in **a lot** of protein a few years ago." Both got quiet for a bit.

"We gotta fix this" They said in unison with a big identical grins on their faces.

* * *

Fire: I would like to know what you think of the style, I'm pretty sure I'm going back to a more regular style in the next chapter, unless reviewers like this style.

Randa: We know there wasn't really much in the romance department, but we're actually doing things backwards, more often then not we like to kill off characters in the end, here we're actually trying to fix things. Also we're pretty sure we might have some of the biological stuff mixed up, but what ever.

Ice: Next chapter is even more centalized around Ken and Devlin, their powers and their plan... Can anyone guess the guest star in the next chapter that wants to fix things?

Wanton: M'not short.

Ice: Please tell us what you think!

* * *

Fire: P.S.- I've fixed somethings, even some of Randa's typing. The first two "So&So Later" must stay, there's some heavy calculations there.

Ice: P.P.S- He's hoping to have the next chap up tonight, if not then tomorrow morning.

Edited on 11/27/09


	2. Chapter 2

Fire: We finally bring you chapter two.

Ice: We hope it's up to your expectations.

Wonton: Warning this one is a bit of a tear jerker near the end.

Randa: The odd thing is that we started out working on 'Breathe No More' which is an extremely dark and twisted fiction for Beyblade, and ended up finishing this.

Fire: I did this... Because Ice was crying in the back of my head... I still got my tragedy.

Wonton: One thing we wanted to clear up for a reader was that whole 'Ben being pregnant for eleven months' thing. While I, personally, would have found it hilarious if ben was preggers for eleven months, he wasn't. Ben wasn't at the doctors so the doctors could make him pregnant, he was there so that the doctors could make so he could be pregnant. Ben didn't get a bun in the oven until around two months** after** the doctor's visit.

* * *

Devlin rolled his eyes at the explicatives escaping from his younger brother's mouth. The darker haired boy had finally given up correcting the younger after letting him follow Kevin into the Null Void five years ago. He'd known it was most likely a bad decision, but with the way Kenny looked so much like this younger Ben Devlin had been following, that was asking for more trouble than they really needed.

Kenny and Devlin had spent a good five years trying to find what went wrong with their father. Trying to be covert with an Anodite for an aunt and Max for a grandpa was especially hard; the two knew the boys were up to something, the boys just didn't know if they knew what the boys were researching. There was also the fact that shortly after some tales about their other father and the Omnitrix, Kenny got it off his wrist as fast as he could. Devlin had replaced it with a fake, so Ben wouldn't know what was going on. At this point Devlin knew that the burly man was barely hanging in there with Devlin as a constant reminder of what could have been, Kenny didn't need to add to it.

Shortly after their sixteenth and fifteenth birthdays, a man had literally appeared from thin air. He was a plain looking man with a stop watch, along white lab coat, and a pair of green safety goggles hanging around his neck. He immediately asked for Ben, when the two replied that he was off world, the man had gotten a puzzled look in his face. Next he asked for Kevin, when that was answered with a quick 'Null Void' the man looked down right confused. A muttering of 'Where did it go wrong, where did it go wrong,' was answered with an irritated 'We don't know,' from Kenny, which then brought an odd smile to the man's face.

A sudden grab from the man had landed them in an alley in a time long before they were even thought of. They learned quickly that they weren't aging, or changing in general, while they were in this time. They also learned that if they changed anything major, that wasn't what went wrong with their father's, that the odd man returned and put it back the way it was. Devlin asked once what the man wanted them to do; he had responded that he wanted them to find the disruption. Kenny had responded with a nasty remark that was paraphrased and shortened into something like, 'Well if you're so timely, why don't you do it yourself.' The man had replied, with that creepy smile, that he needed a marker in time that hadn't been there the first time, but was also close to Kevin and Ben so he could find the disruption.

It was after that Kenny and Devlin began habitually stalking their fathers through their lives. Devlin tailed Ben, and Kenny tailed Kevin. Why? Because while Devlin still looked the part of a delinquent, Kenny acted the part, without trying, so dressing him as one wasn't hard. Now, after a few years in the Null Void for Kenny and a few boring years in school for Devlin, the two were sitting against the brick wall of Mr. Smoothie watching their parents and aunt play the twisted game of teenaged romance. The two could see, even from this distance that every time Kevin started sweet talking their Aunt Gwen his eyes would flicker toward Ben. There was also the particular fact that Kevin's favorite color was that particular shade of green, just like Ben.

Out of the corner of his eye, Devlin saw his brother toss a large stone up and down in his hand. The darker haired boy turned his head more fully to measure the look on his brother's face, the younger teen had gotten quiet in the past few moments. Kenny's face was calculating, which meant he was thinking, and that was bad on a good day. Devlin heard a booming laugh and turned back to the teenagers across the lot. Dark eyes watched in a bored fashion as Kevin leaned over Ben in what was most likely supposed to be an intimidating way, but from the dark haired teen's perspective was somewhat sexual.

Suddenly a blur shot passed his head. Startled, Devlin looked back to his brother to find that calculating look still on his face, but the rock gone from his hand. Then a self satisfied smile lit up his features. Like he'd just gotten exactly what he wanted without a lick of work. Devlin turned back to the other three teenagers, only to find that Kevin and Ben were no longer verbally sparring and just staring at each other. Ben then reached his arms up and around Kevin's neck to pull the taller male down into a kiss.

"Maybe now they'll stop pussy footin' around." The younger boy next to him sounded extremely satisfied.

Devlin grew irrationally mad at his younger brother just then. "You're not supposed to mess with the way things happen Ken."

The younger just rolled his eyes. "If it wasn't meant to happen just now, then Mr. Creep would have shown up to fix it. Plus, Aunt Gwen looked just about ready to do the exact same thing."

And when he thought about it, she did. However, right now she was staring at them with those creepy glowing purple eyes of hers, with Ken's stone in hand. As he cousin and friend continued to ignore her in favor of each other, the red head made her way over to the other set of boys in the Mr. Smoothie parking lot. Both of the boys could see the determined look in her eyes. Kenny shuddered beside him, they both recognized that look. She stopped in front of the two grounded boys with her hands fisted on her hips.

"I've seen the two of you around way too much to be coincidence. In fact, I can remember the two of you from when I was ten and you're still the same." Devlin was startled and panicked; she wasn't supposed to know about them.

"We're working for a guy with a creepy obsession with gumballs." The red head gave the younger of the two boys an odd look. "We're, in his words, 'markers in time'."

A dawning gaze of comprehension crossed her face. "Good luck with that then. He's always looking out for the best."

Many years had passed and it had now been four months since Devlin's birth; the boys knew they were running out of time. They both knew intrinsically that anything that had gone wrong had happened before or shortly after Kenny was born. Right now the two were watching from afar as the two men played with their four month old in the park.

"You know," Kenny started, then paused a moment. "I think I can finally see why dad fell in love with Kevin. I mean, I guess I could see it before, but I was so stuck on what I've seen on the news that I couldn't drop it. I kept forgetting that this is how he's supposed to be."

Devlin was silent for a moment. "What made you see this?"

"Just look at that smile he has for you and dad. That's not something you can fake" Kenny's voice was quiet and sad.

Devlin thought for a minute as he watched Ben and his dad. He was right that the man's smile was far from fake, but if his memory of early childhood served him right, then everything that was going to happen was going to happen within the next seven months. It hit him like a brick wall just then. Whatever was causing all of the damage of their father's trading route was what got to him. Devlin remembered days when his father was like the man over with his younger self, then for some reason he'd spazz like a computer on the fritz and go storming off.

"We're going with Kevin on his next trip. That's when it all goes wrong." Devlin said with conviction. Just then the average man was once again in front of them.

"No that is quite all right." He stated matter of fact. "Now that we have the distortion pinned down, I can return you home. Tell your father hello."

And before Devlin could come up with an argument he and Kenny were back in the living room of their house. Kenny hadn't quite processed what had happened just yet, but when Devlin heard voices coming from the kitchen he was gone. When he entered the brightly lit room his eyes were greeted with the sight of the burly Ben, their in-training Aunt Gwen, Grandpa Max, and a few other faces he knew. Ben was up in a moment crushing Devlin in an embrace.

"You're okay. I though he took you again." The man looked frazzled as he stepped back from the teen.

"What?" Devlin was slightly confused.

"I returned to earth as soon as I heard that Kevin had escaped again." Devlin's face scrunched up in a contortion of anger, pain, disappointment, and grief when he heard this. All that work, all that time spent, to get nothing in return. Everything was as it was.

Devlin saw the lingering and growing depression behind the relief in the older man's eyes. All that work and his mother was still hurting beyond belief. Devlin couldn't accept it, at least right now. He shook his head and dashed from the kitchen and up to his room to lock himself away.

Kenny stumbled as he entered the kitchen and was shoved out of the way by his older brother. He'd heard what his dad had said. Rage like he'd never felt before burned hot with in him. His green eyes flashed dangerously.

"You mean, we worked that hard and nothing's changed." Hs voice was tight, as he tried to restrain his anger. It wasn't his dad's fault, it never had been.

"Kenny, what are you talking about?" Kenny, on a good day, had a short fuse, but this wasn't a good day and he exploded.

"We just went through fifteen goddamned years of your life to find what went fucking haywire. It's fucking unfair that after all the problems you and he went through that a shit eating alien from nowhere rips it all apart, and even though we figure it out everything is still so fucking WRONG." And for the first time in years, Kenny had tears in his eyes. "And Devlin, god damn, he doesn't know it but he talks in his sleep. My birth and the day Kevin took him still haunt him. He cries out for mom all the time, for you all the time dad." Kenny then turned on Gwen. "How is this 'for the fucking BEST'?"

"Kenny." Ben's tone was soft and gentle. Gwen looked ashamed, she remember those exact words that she had spoken to the boy before her years ago.

"We know about you and Kevin, we also know that Kevin hasn't been himself for over fifteen years, less than sixteen." Kenny whispered. Ben's eyes got sad.

"Kenny, why don't you and me go speak with your brother?" he wrapped a large arm around his son and directed him out of the room.

"You and I, Ben," a soft voice corrected from behind them.

Soon the small chipped family was curled up together on Devlin's bed. Both boys lay comfortable on either side of their dad, but couldn't help feeling that it seemed little off. Ben lay in the middle debating with himself in the silence. He hadn't known that they had figured it out. He hadn't known that they could see his pain. He did figure that Kenny would figure out about his unnatural growth spurt, he just hadn't expected it to sprout from Devlin. He came to his decision then, and moved his clumsy bulky arms from under his sons to fiddle with his Omnitrix a bit. Suddenly he took up less room. He wasn't six foot four with a bunch of bulky muscle, he was slim and lean and only five foot ten.

Ben watched as his dark haired son's eyes lit up, a small smile tugging at the corners of the teen's mouth. And then looking to his youngest he saw a childish light that he hadn't seen since taking on that larger form to separate himself from the Ben that had been Kevin's, since the boy had been seven. They both quickly filled the space that had been made.

"It's a program on the Omnitrix that takes all superior genes and makes them dominant while taking al inhibiting genes and pushing them back." He spoke softly.

Kenny buried his head in the side of Ben's chest. "I missed you daddy." He whispered childishly.

Devlin on the other hand, just laid his head on Ben's shoulder and softly whispered, "Mom."

Ben smiled at that. "You know, Kevin was dead set on having you call me 'mommy'. I was set dead against it…" The man trailed off for a moment, tears burning in his eyes. "But the first time you called me mom," He choked on his words a bit, "I couldn't stop crying in happiness for a good half hour.

"There was a time I got the hiccups once early on in my pregnancy with you, and they sounded much like chirping. Your dad got a good laugh out of it: He said they sounded like you were trying to speak through my mouth, so he started calling you Chicky." Ben carried on, just talking and talking about Kevin and all the things he could remember from when they were small. In return the boys spoke of the times before and after they had found out they were brothers. They told him of the past and all that they had seen. And soon fell asleep together.

* * *

Ice: We hope that you like this.

Wonton: Bet none of you were expecting Paradox. HA!

Randa: We have one more chapter, but we give you no promises, just that we hope it's out before this story's one year anniversary.

Fire: We put up a poll on our profile about how you all think the ending for this story will go.

Randa: Also, if anyone wants to expand on this we give full permission, just ask and send us the link.

Ice: Also tell us if you think either of the boy's should have come into Anodite powers.

Wonton: And special bonus points to anyone who knows who the Lab coat guy was!


End file.
